folditfandomcom-20200222-history
Puzzle Results 1
Puzzle Results 1001 > These results show images of solutions graciously provided by top scoring players from Puzzle 1001 onwards. foldit puzzles The first closed in November 2007, player scores are shown from Puzzle 50 in May 2008. Puzzle Results - Puzzles: 389 to 1000. Puzzle categories and Classification by protein fold. Contact Puzzles - managing contacts Upload multiple images Design Design puzzles are mutable and may be symmetry or docking types. *Puzzle 1002 22 Residue Peptide Design *Puzzle 1004 70 Residue Design Refinement *Puzzle 1007 90 Residue Monomer Design: SS Design *Puzzle 1014 75 Residue Monomer Design: Core Existence *Puzzle 1017 85 Residue Monomer Design: More Sheets! *Puzzle 1021 65 Residue Monomer Design: SS Design *Puzzle 1024 75 Residue Monomer Design: Zero Cysteines *Puzzle 1027b 80 Residue Symmetric Tetramer Design *Puzzle 1029 70 Residue Monomer Design: Zero Cysteines *Puzzle 1033 80 Residue Monomer Design: Zero Cysteines *Puzzle 1037 50 Residue Symmetric Pentamer Design *Puzzle 1040 65 Residue Monomer Design: Zero Cysteines *Puzzle 1043 55 Residue Symmetric Hexamer Design *Puzzle 1046 Player-Solution Strand Redesign *Puzzle 1048 26 Residue Peptide Design *Puzzle 1052 80 Residue Symmetric Trimer Design *Puzzle 1054 Vancomycin Binder: Shape Complementarity *Puzzle 1057 26 Residue Peptide Design: More Sheets! *Puzzle 1058 Player-Solution Trimer Redesign A *Puzzle 1059 Player-Solution Trimer Redesign B *Puzzle 1062 85 Residue Monomer Design: Zero Cysteines *Puzzle 1065 90 Residue Monomer Design: Zero Cysteines *Puzzle 1068 70 Residue Symmetric Dimer Design *Puzzle 1070 75 Residue Symmetric Dimer Design *Puzzle 1073 Marburg Binder Design with Disulfides *Puzzle 1075 75 Residue Monomer Design: More Sheets! *Puzzle 1076 Vancomycin Binder Design *Puzzle 1078 90 Residue Monomer Design: More Sheets! *Puzzle 1082 Player-Solution Redesign *Puzzle 1085 Player-Solution Redesign *Puzzle 1090 80 Residue Symmetric Dimer Design *Puzzle 1093 75 Residue Monomer Design: Best Fragments *Puzzle 1096 70 Residue Monomer Design: Best Fragments *Puzzle 1097 Asymmetric Hydrogen Bond Networks *Puzzle 1100 Vancomycin Binder Design: Hydrogen Bond Network *Puzzle 1102 Integrated Abeta Design *Puzzle 1103 Asymmetric Trimer Design: Hydrogen Bond Network *Puzzle 1106 80 Residue Monomer Design: Best Fragments *Puzzle 1108 Compact 37-Residue Marburg Virus Inhibitor Design *Puzzle 1109 80 Residue Symmetric Dimer Design: HBNet *Puzzle 1112 Compact 25-residue Marburg virus inhibitor *Puzzle 1115 80 Residue Symmetric Trimer Design: HBNet *Puzzle 1117 Ultra-compact 17-residue Marburg virus inhibitor *Puzzle 1118 80 Residue Symmetric Trimer Design: Satisfied H-bonds *Puzzle 1121b Ultra-compact 17-residue Marburg glycoprotein inhibitor design 2 *Puzzle 1125 60 Residue Monomer Design *Puzzle 1128 70 Residue Symmetric Dimer Design: Satisfied H-bonds *Puzzle 1131 60 Residue Symmetric Trimer: Satisfied H-bonds *Puzzle 1134 60 Residue Symmetric Dimer Design: Satisfied H-bonds *Puzzle 1137 Two-component Abeta binder design *Puzzle 1140 65 Residue Symmetric Dimer Design: Satisfied H-bonds *Puzzle 1144 How low can you go? 10-residue Marburg binder design *Puzzle 1147b 75 Residue Symmetric Dimer Design: Satisfied H-Bonds *Puzzle 1150 60 Residue Symmetric Dimer Design: Limited HBonds *Puzzle 1155 gp120 Design: V3 Hairpin *Puzzle 1157b 60 Residue Monomer Design *Puzzle 1159 gp120 Design: Frozen V3 Hairpin *Puzzle 1160 70 Residue Monomer Design *Puzzle 1163 80 Residue Monomer Design *Puzzle 1166 65 Residue Monomer Design *Puzzle 1169 75 Residue Monomer Design *Puzzle 1171 60 Residue Symmetric Dimer Design: H-Bond Networks *Puzzle 1172 85 Residue Monomer Design *Puzzle 1174 70 Residue Symmetric Hexamer Design: Protein Snowflakes *Puzzle 1179 70 Residue Symmetric Dimer Design: H-Bond Networks *Puzzle 1182 55 Residue Asymmetric Dimer Design: HBond Networks *Puzzle 1187 60 Residue Symmetric Trimer: H-Bond Networks *Puzzle 1191 65 Residue Symmetric Tetramer: H-Bond Networks *Puzzle 1196 70 Residue Monomer Design: More Sheets! *Puzzle 1199 70 Residue Monomer Design *Puzzle 1202 75 Residue Monomer Design *Puzzle 1205 75 Residue Monomer Design: Helical Bundles *Puzzle 1208 75 Residue Monomer Design: Rama Map *Puzzle 1211 85 Residue Monomer Design: Rama Map *Puzzle 1214 65 Residue Monomer Design: Residue Count Filter *Puzzle 1217 80 Residue Monomer Design: Residue Count Filter *Puzzle 1220 70 Residue Monomer Design: Residue Count Filter *Puzzle 1223 75 Residue Monomer Design: Residue Count Filter *Puzzle 1226 85 Residue Monomer Design: Residue Count Filter *Puzzle 1229 65 Residue Monomer Design: Residue Count Filter *Puzzle 1233 90 Residue Monomer Design: Residue Count Filter *Puzzle 1236 80 Residue Monomer Design: Residue Count Filter *Puzzle 1239 65 Residue Monomer Design: Residue Count Filter *Puzzle 1242 85 Residue Monomer Design: Residue Count Filter *Puzzle 1245 70 Residue Monomer Design: Residue Count Filter *Puzzle 1248 75 Residue Monomer Design: Ideal Loop Filter *Puzzle 1251 90 Residue Monomer Design: Ideal Loop Filter *Puzzle 1254 80 Residue Monomer Design: Ideal Loop Filter *Puzzle 1257 65 Residue Monomer Design: Ideal Loop Filter *Puzzle 1260 85 Residue Monomer Design: Ideal Loop Filter *Puzzle 1263 70 Residue Monomer Design: Ideal Loop Filter *Puzzle 1265 75 Residue Monomer Design: More Sheets! *Puzzle 1269 90 Residue Monomer Design: More Sheets! *Puzzle 1272 80 Residue Monomer Design: More Sheets! *Puzzle 1275 65 Residue Monomer Design: Helical Bundles *Puzzle 1279 85 Residue Monomer Design: Helical Bundles *Puzzle 1282 70 Residue Monomer Design: Helical Bundles *Puzzle 1285 75 Residue Monomer Design: No Rebuild! *Puzzle 1290 90 Residue Monomer Design: No Rebuilding! *Puzzle 1294 80 Residue Monomer Design: No Rebuilding! *Puzzle 1297 65 Residue Monomer Design: No Rebuilding! *Puzzle 1299 85 Residue Monomer Design: No Rebuilding! *Puzzle 1302 70 Residue Monomer Design: No Rebuilding! *Puzzle 1306 70 Residue Monomer Design: Blueprint *Puzzle 1313 85 Residue Monomer Design: Blueprint *Puzzle 1317 75 Residue Monomer Design: Blueprint *Puzzle 1321 90 Residue Monomer Design: Blueprint *Puzzle 1322 80 Residue Monomer Design: Blueprint *Puzzle 1325 65 Residue Monomer Design: Blueprint *Puzzle 1328 85 Residue Monomer Design: Blueprint *Puzzle 1331 75 Residue Monomer Design: Blueprint *Puzzle 1334 90 Residue Monomer Design: Blueprint *Puzzle 1336 70 Residue Monomer Design: Blueprint *Puzzle 1339 85 Residue Monomer Design: Blueprint *Puzzle 1342 65 Residue Monomer Design: Blueprint *Puzzle 1346 80 Residue Monomer Design: Helix Restrictions *Puzzle 1349 75 Residue Monomer Design: Helix Restrictions *Puzzle 1352 90 Residue Monomer Design: Helix Restrictions *Puzzle 1355 100 Residue Monomer Design: Helix Restrictions *Puzzle 1358 70 Residue Monomer Design: Helix Restrictions *Puzzle 1361 Variable Length Monomer Design: Helix Restrictions *Puzzle 1364 Variable Length Monomer Design: Helix Restrictions *Puzzle 1367 Large Monomer Design *Puzzle 1370 Medium Monomer Design *Puzzle 1373 Extra Large Monomer Design *Puzzle 1377 Small Monomer Design *Puzzle 1378b Hemagglutinin Binder Design: Loop Graft *Puzzle 1380 Large Monomer Design *Puzzle 1383 Medium Monomer Design *Puzzle 1386 Extra Large Monomer Design *Puzzle 1389 Small Monomer Design: Smaller Core *Puzzle 1392 Large Monomer Design: Smaller Core *Puzzle 1395 Medium Monomer Design: Smaller Core *Puzzle 1398 Extra Large Monomer Design: Smaller Core *Puzzle 1401 Small Monomer Design: Larger Core *Puzzle 1404 Large Monomer Design: Larger Core *Puzzle 1407 Medium Monomer Design Puzzle: Larger Core *Puzzle 1410 Extra Large Monomer Design: Larger Core *Puzzle 1413 Small Monomer Design *Puzzle 1416 Large Monomer Design *Puzzle 1419 Medium Monomer Design *Puzzle 1422 Loop Design: NMN Binder *Puzzle 1424: Extra Large Monomer Design *Puzzle 1427 Small Monomer Design *Puzzle 1430 Large Monomer Design *Puzzle 1433 Medium Monomer Design *Puzzle 1435 Extra Large Monomer Design *Puzzle 1436 NMN Binder Design: Round 2 *Puzzle 1437 Small Monomer Design *Puzzle 1440 Aflatoxin Challenge: Round 1 *Puzzle 1445 Aflatoxin Challenge: Round 2 with Insertions *Puzzle 1449 Large Monomer Design *Puzzle 1450 Aflatoxin Challenge: Round 3 *Puzzle 1454 Medium Monomer Design *Puzzle 1455 Aflatoxin Challenge: Round 4 with Insertions *Puzzle 1457 Extra Large Monomer Design *Puzzle 1458 Small Monomer Design *Puzzle 1460 Large Monomer Design *Puzzle 1464 Medium Monomer Design *Puzzle 1467 Extra Large Monomer Design *Puzzle 1470 Small Monomer Design *Puzzle 1473 Primitive 80 Residue Monomer Design *Puzzle 1476 Primitive 70 Residue Monomer Design *Puzzle 1479 Large Monomer Design *Puzzle 1482 Medium Monomer Design *Puzzle 1485 Extra Large Monomer Design Electron Density More information about Electron Density Puzzles *Puzzle 1020 Revisiting Electron Density Puzzle 663 *Puzzle 1025 Revisiting Electron Density Puzzle 724 *Puzzle 1028 Revisiting Electron Density Puzzle 730 *Puzzle 1035 Incredibly Difficult 95-residue Electron Density Design Puzzle *Puzzle 1045 VipB Cryo-EM Density: '''Ghost '''Density *Puzzle 1049 VipB Cryo-EM Density *Puzzle 1055 Blind Electron Density 10: Autobuild Model *Puzzle 1079 Blind Electron Density 11 *Puzzle 1088 Blind Electron Density 12: N-terminus *Puzzle 1091 Blind Electron Density 12: C-terminus *Puzzle 1152 Foldit vs. UMich Electron Density Challenge *Puzzle 1193 UMich Challenge: Refined Density *Puzzle 1221 Disordered Electron Density: Round 1 *Puzzle 1230 Disordered Electron Density: Round 2 *Puzzle 1249 Electron Density Reconstruction 1 *Puzzle 1266 Disordered Electron Density: Crystal Symmetry *Puzzle 1274 Electron Density Reconstruction 1: Round 2 *Puzzle 1296 Electron Density Reconstruction 1: Original Density *Puzzle 1300 Revisiting Puzzle 75 with Density: Antifreeze Protein *Puzzle 1305 Revisiting Puzzle 76 with Density: Plant Seed Protein *Puzzle 1343 Revisiting Puzzle 88 with Density: Monocyte *Puzzle 1357 Electron Density Practice: Trypsin Inhibitor *Puzzle 1366b Electron Density Practice: Cell Surface Marker *Puzzle 1384 Solved Foldit Design: Electron Density *Puzzle 1475 Foldit Player Design with Electron Density *Puzzle 1478 Foldit Player Design with Electron Density: Part 2 De-novo De-novo or "freestyle" puzzles generally involve "unsolved" proteins. Scientists often discover the primary structure of a protein in DNA, but aren't able to analyze the protein in the lab for various reasons. Many de-novo puzzles involve this type of mystery protein. Some recent de-novos have actually involved proteins that were created in Foldit design puzzles. This is another way to evaluate the quality of a design. Players should be able to fold a designed protein into something close to its original designed shape. *Puzzle 1001 De-novo Freestyle 43: Low Power *Puzzle 1005 De-novo Freestyle 44: Low Power *Puzzle 1008 De-novo Freestyle 45: Low Power *Puzzle 1012 Unsolved De-novo Freestyle *Puzzle 1032 De-novo Freestyle 46: Hand-folding Round *Puzzle 1036 De-novo Freestyle 46: Round 2 *Puzzle 1039 De-novo Freestyle 47: Hand-folding Round *Puzzle 1042 De-novo Freestyle 47: Round 2 *Puzzle 1051 Symmetric De-novo Freestyle 48 *Puzzle 1061 De-novo Freestyle 49: Hand-folding Round *Puzzle 1064b De-novo Freestyle 49: Round 2 *Puzzle 1081 De-novo Freestyle 50: Hand-folding Round *Puzzle 1084 De-novo Freestyle 50: Round 2 *Puzzle 1094 De-novo Freestyle 51: Hand-folding Round *Puzzle 1098 De-novo Freestyle 51: Round 2 *Puzzle 1105 De-novo Freestyle 52: Hand-folding Round *Puzzle 1111 Unsolved De-novo Freestyle 53 *Puzzle 1114 Unsolved De-novo Freestyle 53: Predicted Contacts *Puzzle 1120 Unsolved De-novo Freestyle 54 *Puzzle 1123 Unsolved De-novo Freestyle 54: Predicted Contacts *Puzzle 1126 De-novo Freestyle 55 *Puzzle 1129 Unsolved De-novo Freestyle 56 *Puzzle 1132 Unsolved De-novo Freestyle 56: Predicted Contacts *Puzzle 1135 Unsolved De-novo Freestyle 57 *Puzzle 1138 Unsolved De-novo Freestyle 57: Predicted Contacts *Puzzle 1142 Unsolved De-novo Freestyle 58 *Puzzle 1145Unsolved De-novo Freestyle 58: Cell Membrane *Puzzle 1148 Unsolved De-novo Freestyle 58: Predicted Contacts *Puzzle 1162 Unsolved De-novo Freestyle 59 *Puzzle 1165 Unsolved De-novo Freestyle 60 *Puzzle 1168 Unsolved De-novo Freestyle 61 *Puzzle 1175 Unsolved De-novo Freestyle 62 *Puzzle 1177 Unsolved De-novo Freestyle 63 *Puzzle 1180 Unsolved De-novo Freestyle 64 *Puzzle 1183 Unsolved De-novo Freestyle 65 *Puzzle 1185 Unsolved De-novo Freestyle 66 *Puzzle 1188 Unsolved De-novo Freestyle 67 *Puzzle 1190 Unsolved De-novo Freestyle 68 *Puzzle 1194 Unsolved De-novo Freestyle 69 *Puzzle 1197 Unsolved De-novo Freestyle 70 *Puzzle 1200 Unsolved De-novo Freestyle 71 *Puzzle 1203 Unsolved De-novo Freestyle 72 *Puzzle 1206 Unsolved De-novo Freestyle 73 *Puzzle 1209 Unsolved De-novo Freestyle 74 *Puzzle 1212 Unsolved De-novo Freestyle 75 *Puzzle 1215b Unsolved De-novo Freestyle 76 *Puzzle 1218 Unsolved De-novo Freestyle 77 *Puzzle 1224 Unsolved De-novo Freestyle 78 *Puzzle 1227 Unsolved De-novo Freestyle 78: Predicted Contacts *Puzzle 1231 Unsolved De-novo Freestyle 79 *Puzzle 1234 Unsolved De-novo Freestyle 79: Predicted Contacts *Puzzle 1237 Unsolved De-novo Freestyle 80 *Puzzle 1240b Unsolved De-novo Freestyle 80: Predicted Contacts *Puzzle 1243 Unsolved De-novo Freestyle 81 *Puzzle 1246 Unsolved De-novo Freestyle 81: Predicted Contacts *Puzzle 1252 Unsolved De-novo Freestyle 82 *Puzzle 1255 Unsolved De-novo Freestyle 82: Predicted Contacts *Puzzle 1258 Tuberculosis Challenge - Phase 1 *Puzzle 1261 Tuberculosis Challenge - Phase 2: Predicted Contacts *Puzzle 1268 Unsolved De-novo Freestyle 83 *Puzzle 1271 Unsolved De-novo Freestyle 84 *Puzzle 1277 Unsolved De-novo Freestyle 83: NMR Constraints *Puzzle 1280 Unsolved De-novo Freestyle 85 *Puzzle 1283 Unsolved De-novo Freestyle 86 *Puzzle 1286 Unsolved De-novo Freestyle 87 *Puzzle 1288 Unsolved De-novo Freestyle 88 *Puzzle 1291 Dysferlin C2B Domain *Puzzle 1293b Dysferlin C2B Domain: Predicted Contacts *Puzzle 1301 Unsolved De-novo Freestyle 89 *Puzzle 1304 Unsolved De-novo Freestyle 89: Predicted Contacts *Puzzle 1307 Unsolved De-novo Freestyle 90 *Puzzle 1309 Unsolved De-novo Freestyle 91 *Puzzle 1311 Hfq TB puzzle - fixed *Puzzle 1312 Hfq TB puzzle - monomer subunit *Puzzle 1316 Unsolved De-novo Freestyle 92 *Puzzle 1319 Unsolved De-novo Freestyle 93 *Puzzle 1323 Unsolved De-novo Freestyle 94 *Puzzle 1326 Unsolved De-novo Freestyle 95 *Puzzle 1329 Unsolved De-novo Freestyle 96 *Puzzle 1332 Unsolved De-novo Freestyle 97 *Puzzle 1335 Unsolved De-novo Freestyle 98 *Puzzle 1338 Unsolved De-novo Freestyle 99 *Puzzle 1341 Unsolved De-novo Freestyle 100 *Puzzle 1344 Unsolved De-novo FreestPuzzle yle 101 *Puzzle 1347 Unsolved De-novo Freestyle 101: Exposed Hydrophobics *Puzzle 1350 Unsolved De-novo Freestyle 101: Predicted Contacts *Puzzle 1353 Unsolved De-novo Freestyle 102 *Puzzle 1360 Unsolved De-novo Freestyle 103 *Puzzle 1363 Unsolved De-novo Freestyle: Predicted Contacts *Puzzle 1369 Dysferlin Linker Domain *Puzzle 1372 Dysferlin Linker Domain: Predicted Contacts *Puzzle 1375 Unsolved De-novo Freestyle 104 *Puzzle 1381 Unsolved De-novo Freestyle 105 *Puzzle 1387 Unsolved De-novo Freestyl 106 *Puzzle 1393 Unsolved De-novo Freestyle 107 *Puzzle 1396 Unsolved De-novo Freestyle 108 *Puzzle 1399 Unsolved De-novo Freestyle 109 *Puzzle 1402 Unsolved De-novo Freestyle 110 *Puzzle 1405 Unsolved De-novo Freestyle 111 *Puzzle 1408 Unsolved De-novo Freestyle 112 *Puzzle 1411 Unsolved De-novo Freestyle 113 *Puzzle 1412 Sketchbook Puzzle: Unsolved Denovo Freestyle 105 *Puzzle 1414 Unsolved De-novo 114 *Puzzle 1417 Unsolved De-novo Freestyle 115 *Puzzle 1420 Unsolved De-novo Freestyle 116 *Puzzle 1423 Unsolved De-novo Freestyle 116: Predicted Contacts *Puzzle 1431 Unsolved De-novo Freestyle 117 *Puzzle 1438 Unsolved De-novo Freestyle 118 *Puzzle 1444 Unsolved De-novo Freestyle 119 *Puzzle 1447 Unsolved De-novo Freestyle 120 *Puzzle 1452 Unsolved De-novo Freestyle 121 *Puzzle 1462 Reindeer Beta-lactoglobulin *Puzzle 1466 Unsolved De-novo Freestyle 122 *Puzzle 1469 Unsolved De-novo Freestyle 123 *Puzzle 1472 Unsolved De-novo Freestyle 124 *Puzzle 1481 Unsolved De-novo Freestyle 125 *Puzzle 1484 Unsolved De-novo Freestyle 126 Standard Standard puzzles are often 'revisiting' puzzles to assist with calibration. *Puzzle 1003 Revisiting Puzzle 141: Rosetta Decoy 5 *Puzzle 1006 Revisiting Puzzle 142: Rosetta Decoy 6 *Puzzle 1009 Revisiting Puzzle 143: Rosetta Decoy 7 *Puzzle 1013 Revisiting Puzzle 144: Rosetta Decoy 8 *Puzzle 1015 Revisiting Puzzle 146: Rosetta Decoy 9 *Puzzle 1019 Revisiting Puzzle 147: Rosetta Decoy 10 *Puzzle 1022 Revisiting Puzzle 148: Rosetta Decoy 11 *Puzzle 1023 Revisiting Puzzle 150: Rosetta Decoy 12 *Puzzle 1026 Revisiting Puzzle 153: Rosetta Decoy 13 *Puzzle 1030 Revisiting Puzzle 157: Rosetta Decoy 14 *Puzzle 1031 Revisiting Puzzle 165: Rosetta Decoy 15 *Puzzle 1034 Revisiting Puzzle 52: Bacteria Energy *Puzzle 1038 Revisiting Puzzle 54: Human Fyn *Puzzle 1041 Revisiting Puzzle 55: Scorpion Toxin *Puzzle 1044 Revisiting Puzzle 57: Beta-Neurotoxin *Puzzle 1047 Revisiting Puzzle 58: Insulin Mutant *Puzzle 1050 Revisiting Puzzle 59: TCR Binding Protein *Puzzle 1053 Revisiting Puzzle 60: Beta Barrel *Puzzle 1056 Revisiting Puzzle 61: Designer Protein Top7 *Puzzle 1060 Revisiting Puzzle 62: Halorhodopsin *Puzzle 1063 Revisiting Puzzle 63: Spinach Protein *Puzzle 1066 Revisiting Puzzle 64: Thioredoxin *Puzzle 1067 Unsolved VEGF protein: Domain 1 *Puzzle 1069 Revisiting Puzzle 66: Cytochrome *Puzzle 1072 Revisiting Puzzle 67: Integrase *Puzzle 1074 Revisiting Puzzle 68: Bos Tauru *Puzzle 1077 Revisiting Puzzle 69: Scorpion Toxin *Puzzle 1080 Revisiting Puzzle 70: Nucleosome Protein *Puzzle 1083 Revisiting Puzzle 71: Crystallin *Puzzle 1086 Revisiting Puzzle 72: Citric Acid Cycle *Puzzle 1089 Revisiting Puzzle 73: Polycystein *Puzzle 1092 Revisiting Puzzle 74: Platypus Venom *Puzzle 1095 Revisiting Puzzle 75: Antifreeze Protein *Puzzle 1099 Revisiting Puzzle 76: Plant Seed Protein *Puzzle 1101 Revisiting Puzzle 77: Copper Chaperone *Puzzle 1104 Revisiting Puzzle 79: Pheromone *Puzzle 1107 Revisiting Puzzle 80: Calcium Channel Blocker *Puzzle 1110 Revisiting Puzzle 81: Calcium Ion Binding Protein *Puzzle 1113 Revisiting Puzzle 82: Cytotoxin *Puzzle 1116 Revisiting Puzzle 83: Cardiotoxin *Puzzle 1119 Revisiting Puzzle 84: Giant Anemone *Puzzle 1122 Revisiting Puzzle 85: Cell Adhesion Protein *Puzzle 1124 Revisiting Puzzle 86: Nematode *Puzzle 1127 Revisiting Puzzle 87: Zinc Binding Protein *Puzzle 1130b Revisiting Puzzle 88: Monocyte *Puzzle 1133 Revisiting Puzzle 89: Cow Eye *Puzzle 1136 Revisiting Puzzle 90: Heliomicin *Puzzle 1139 Revisiting Puzzle 91: Virus Protein *Puzzle 1141 Revisiting Puzzle 92: Bacteria *Puzzle 1143 Revisiting Puzzle 93: Spider Toxin *Puzzle 1146 Revisiting Puzzle 94: Mouse *Puzzle 1149 Revisiting Puzzle 95: Chicken *Puzzle 1151 Revisiting Puzzle 96: Collagen *Puzzle 1153 Revisiting Puzzle 97: Pig *Puzzle 1154 Revisiting Puzzle 109: Pumpkin *Puzzle 1156 Revisiting Puzzle 110: Turkey *Puzzle 1158 Revisiting Puzzle 111: Mouse *Puzzle 1161 Revisiting Puzzle 112: Bovine *Puzzle 1164 Revisiting Puzzle 113: White Birch *Puzzle 1167 Revisiting Puzzle 114: Black Mamba *Puzzle 1170 Revisiting Puzzle 115: Exocyst *Puzzle 1173 Revisiting Puzzle 117: Transport Mutant *Puzzle 1176 Revisiting Puzzle 124: PDZ Domain *Puzzle 1178 Revisiting Puzzle 125: Ice Binding *Puzzle 1181 Revisiting Puzzle 126: Ethanolamine Utilization *Puzzle 1184 Revisiting Puzzle 134: Rice *Puzzle 1186 Revisiting Puzzle 135: E. coli *Puzzle 1189 Revisiting Puzzle 136: Cell Adhesion *Puzzle 1192 Revisiting Puzzle 137: Rosetta Decoy *Puzzle 1195 Revisiting Puzzle 138: Rosetta Decoy 2 *Puzzle 1198 Revisiting Puzzle 139: Rosetta Decoy 3 *Puzzle 1201 Revisiting Puzzle 140: Rosetta Decoy 4 *Puzzle 1204 Revisiting Puzzle 141: Rosetta Decoy 5 *Puzzle 1207 Revisiting Puzzle 142: Rosetta Decoy 6 *Puzzle 1210 Revisiting Puzzle 143: Rosetta Decoy 7 *Puzzle 1213 Revisiting Puzzle 144: Rosetta Decoy 8 *Puzzle 1216 Revisiting Puzzle 146: Rosetta Decoy 9 *Puzzle 1219 Revisiting Puzzle 147: Rosetta Decoy 10 *Puzzle 1222 Revisiting Puzzle 148: Rosetta Decoy 11 *Puzzle 1225 Revisiting Puzzle 150: Rosetta Decoy 12 *Puzzle 1228 Revisiting Puzzle 153: Rosetta Decoy 13 *Puzzle 1232 Revisiting Puzzle 157: Rosetta Decoy 14 *Puzzle 1235 Revisiting Puzzle 165: Rosetta Decoy 15 *Puzzle 1238 Revisiting Puzzle 52: Bacteria Energy *Puzzle 1241 Revisiting Puzzle 54: Human Fyn *Puzzle 1244 Revisiting Puzzle 55: Scorpion Toxin *Puzzle 1247 Revisiting Puzzle 57: Beta-Neurotoxin *Puzzle 1250 Revisiting Puzzle 58: Insulin Mutant *Puzzle 1253 Revisiting Puzzle 59: TCR Binding Protein *Puzzle 1256 Revisiting Puzzle 60: Beta Barrel *Puzzle 1259 Revisiting Puzzle 61: Designer Protein Top7 *Puzzle 1262 Revisiting Puzzle 62: Halorhodopsin *Puzzle 1264 Revisiting Puzzle 63: Spinach Protein *Puzzle 1267 Revisiting Puzzle 64: Thioredoxin *Puzzle 1270 Revisiting Puzzle 66: Cytochrome *Puzzle 1273 Revisiting Puzzle 67: Integrase *Puzzle 1276 Revisiting Puzzle 68: Bos Taurus *Puzzle 1278 Revisiting Puzzle 69: Scorpion Toxin *Puzzle 1281 Revisiting Puzzle 70: Nucleosome Protein *Puzzle 1284 Revisiting Puzzle 71: Crystallin *Puzzle 1287 Revisiting Puzzle 71 with Density: Crystallin *Puzzle 1289 Revisiting Puzzle 72: Citric Acid Cycle *Puzzle 1292 Revisiting Puzzle 73: Polycystein *Puzzle 1295 Revisiting Puzzle 74: Platypus Venom *Puzzle 1298 Revisiting Puzzle 75: Antifreeze Protein *Puzzle 1303 Revisiting Puzzle 76: Plant Seed Protein *Puzzle 1308 Revisiting Puzzle 77: Copper Chaperone *Puzzle 1314 Revisiting Puzzle 80: Calcium Channel Blocker *Puzzle 1318 Revisiting Puzzle 81: Calcium Ion Binding Protein *Puzzle 1320 Revisiting Puzzle 82: Cytotoxin *Puzzle 1324 Revisiting Puzzle 83: Cardiotoxin *Puzzle 1327 Revisiting Puzzle 84: Giant Anemone *Puzzle 1330 Revisiting Puzzle 85: Cell Adhesion Protein *Puzzle 1333 Revisiting Puzzle 86: Nematode *Puzzle 1337 Revisiting Puzzle 87: Zinc Binding Protein *Puzzle 1340 Revisiting Puzzle 88: Monocyte *Puzzle 1345 Revisiting Puzzle 89: Cow Eye *Puzzle 1348 Revisiting Puzzle 89 with Density: Cow Eye *Puzzle 1351 Revisiting Puzzle 90: Heliomicin *Puzzle 1354 Revisiting Puzzle 91: Virus Protein *Puzzle 1356 Revisiting Puzzle 92: Bacteria *Puzzle 1359 Revisiting Puzzle 93: Spider Toxin *Puzzle 1362 Revisiting Puzzle 94: Mouse *Puzzle 1365 Revisiting Puzzle 95: Chicken *Puzzle 1368 Revisiting Puzzle 96: Collagen *Puzzle 1371 Revisiting Puzzle 97: Pig *Puzzle 1374 Revisiting Puzzle 109: Pumpkin *Puzzle 1376 Revisiting Puzzle 110: Turkey *Puzzle 1379 Revisiting Puzzle 111: Mouse *Puzzle 1382 Revisiting Puzzle 112: Bovine *Puzzle 1385 Revisiting Puzzle 113: White Birch *Puzzle 1388 Revisiting Puzzle 114: Black Mamba *Puzzle 1390 Dysferlin Linker Domain: Rosetta Model *Puzzle 1391 Revisiting Puzzle 115: Exocyst *Puzzle 1394 Revisiting Puzzle 117: Transport Mutant *Puzzle 1397 Revisiting Puzzle 124: PDZ Domain *Puzzle 1400 Revisiting Puzzle 125: Ice Binding Protein *Puzzle 1403 Revisiting Puzzle 126: Ethanolamine Utilization *Puzzle 1406 Revisiting Puzzle 134: Rice *Puzzle 1409 Revisiting Puzzle 135: E. coli *Puzzle 1415 Revisiting Puzzle 136: Cell Adhesion *Puzzle 1418 Revisiting Puzzle 137: Rosetta Decoy *Puzzle 1421 Revisiting Puzzle 138: Rosetta Decoy 2 *Puzzle 1425 Revisiting Puzzle 139: Rosetta Decoy 3 *Puzzle 1429 Revisiting Puzzle 140: Rosetta Decoy 4 *Puzzle 1441 Y1 Receptor Homology Modeling *Puzzle 1446 Y1 Receptor Ligand Docking *Puzzle 1456 Revisiting Puzzle 141: Rosetta Decoy 5 *Puzzle 1459 Revisiting Puzzle 142: Rosetta Decoy 6 *Puzzle 1461 Revisiting Puzzle 143: Rosetta Decoy 7 *Puzzle 1465 Revisiting Puzzle 144: Rosetta Decoy 8 *Puzzle 1468 Revisiting Puzzle 146: Rosetta Decoy 9 *Puzzle 1471 Revisiting Puzzle 147: Rosetta Decoy 10 *Puzzle 1474 Revisiting Puzzle 148: Rosetta Decoy 11 *Puzzle 1477 Revisiting Puzzle 150: Rosetta Decoy 12 *Puzzle 1480 Revisiting Puzzle 153: Rosetta Decoy 13 *Puzzle 1483 Revisiting Puzzle 157: Rosetta Decoy 14 *Puzzle 1486 Revisiting Puzzle 165: Rosetta Model 15 Experimental *Puzzle 1426 Immune Response Protein *Puzzle 1428 Sketchbook Puzzle - Immune Response Protein *Puzzle 1432 HIV Protease Inhibitor Small Molecule Design *Puzzle 1434 Classroom Puzzle: Phosphates in Biology (cancelled) *Puzzle 1439 Classroom Puzzle: Chaperone Folding *Puzzle 1442 Sketchbook Puzzle - Revisiting Puzzle 136 *Puzzle 1443 Classroom Puzzle: Engineer the Active Site *Puzzle 1448 Classroom Puzzle: Amyloid Protein *Puzzle 1451 Splicing Factor *Puzzle 1453 Sketchbook Puzzle - Splicing Factor *Puzzle 1463 Classroom Puzzle: HIV RNA Category:Puzzle Results